


Did You Miss Me ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Barbecue, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Homecoming, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve returns from his journey, What happens when he sees his ohana for the first time in a year?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 7





	Did You Miss Me ?:

*Summary: Steve returns from his journey, What happens when he sees his ohana for the first time in a year?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad to be home in Hawaii, He felt better, After being away for six months. The Hunky Brunette smiled, as he thought about his ohana, & just being with them. He smelled bbq coming from the backyard, & smiled, cause it was the place he wanted to be after he had been away for so long.

It was a great sight to see, His ohana were having fun, as the barbecue was going on. He took in the familiar feeling of home, & cleared his throat, “Five-O, Drop your weapons !”, He exclaimed, as he startled his love ones, The Hunky Brunette just smiled, as he chuckled in response. The Grins on their faces were worth it, & he was just glad that he was home.

“Steve !”, Officer Tani Rey squealed, as she exclaimed, as she ran to hug him, He caught her on the fly, as he hugged her back with equal force. The Ex-Lifeguard said with happy tone, “Welcome home, I missed you so much”, She said, as she wrapped an arm around his waist. Officer Junior Reigns came over next, & they hugged tightly, Then, He kissed Tani on the top of her head, while the others took their turn to welcome Steve back home.

“Brother, You sure look terrific, I think that sabbatical really did you good”, Captain Lou Grover said, as he hugged him to his body, & he pulled him back, so he could take a look at him. “Thanks, Man, I missed you”, The Former Seal said, He looked over at his dog, Eddie, “Junes, Thank you for taking good care of him”. From his spot near Tani, The ****Young Seal said, “You are welcome, Anytime”. Sgt. Quinn Liu was the next one to greet him.

“Well, Welcome home, Commander, I am glad that you made it home in one piece”, The Beautiful Woman said, as they shared a hug, & exchanged kisses on the cheek. “Glad to be home”, Then, He went over to Officer Adam Noshimuri, He gave a tight “bro” hug to him. “I am so glad to see you, Brother”, as the former criminal said, as he returned the hug. Then, He & _**Medical Examiner**_ Noelani Cuhna shared a hug.

The **_Five-O Commander_** smiled, & said, “You look terrific”, as they shared one more hug. He playfully glared at Sgt. Lincoln Cole, saying, “Catherine Rollins sends her best”, “I admit nothing”, They shook hands, & hugged. Then, He saw the reason of living, & being better with his life. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams had the brightest smile on his face, as he went up to him.

“Hey, **_Sailor_** ”, He cooed seductively, They met each other half way. “Hi, Danno”, The Blond reached for him, & they hugged, & passionately kissed. The Team just smiled, cause everything is going back to normal, & everyone is happy. “Welcome home”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he smiled at the _**Five-O Commander**_ , “Good to be home”, He turned to Lou, “Lou, My Man, I hope you are making your famous burger big, I’m starving to death.” Lou’s voice, “I got you, My Guy, I got you. Steve said with a smirk, “So, Did you miss me ?”, He asked the group, “Yes !”, The _**Five-O Ohana**_ happily exclaimed in unison, The Barbecue continued, & they celebrated being a complete ohana once again.

The End.


End file.
